1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the quantification of lung compliance in a self-ventilating subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for quantifying (e.g., measuring, estimating, etc.) lung compliance in subjects are known. Such systems include ventilator systems configured to mechanically ventilate subjects completely. These systems may be implemented, for example, with subjects that are incapable of self-ventilation.
The quantification of lung compliance in a self-ventilating subject is dependent in part on diaphragmatic muscle pressure during respiration. As such, some systems configured to quantify lung compliance in subjects that are self-ventilating require the implementation of an effort belt, or some other sensor that provides a direct measurement of diaphragmatic muscle pressure. Other systems configured to quantify lung compliance in self-ventilating subjects require that the subject be directed and/or taught to control diaphragmatic muscle pressure manually. However, this typically requires the subject and/or doctor to perform a special maneuver which, if not performed with precision, may negatively impact the precision and/or accuracy of the estimation of lung compliance.